El dolor de la pérdida
by camila holmes
Summary: Lestrade es herido durante un caso y fallece, dejando a Mycroft totalmente destrozado. Sin embargo, Sherlock y John estarán ahí para el...


Disclaimer: los personajes son de la BBC, yo no gano nada con esta historia.

Aquí les traigo un fic un poquito triste :(

Aun así espero que les guste!

* * *

El dolor de la pérdida

Era de noche en Londres. John y Sherlock se encontraban cada uno en su habitación, meditando sobre los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos días.

Los horribles acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos días.

Todo había comenzado normalmente. Lestrade aparecía con un caso, Sherlock y John lo resolvían, atrapaban al culpable… Solo que esta vez la parte de "atrapaban al culpable" no salió como ellos querían.

Si, lo habían atrapado. Y si, lo habían perseguido hasta acorralarlo en un callejón, pero justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que ni siquiera Sherlock pudo predecir: en menos de un segundo y de forma repentina, el tipo saco un arma, apunto a Lestrade y le disparo en el pecho.

Para cuando el cuerpo del DI toco el suelo ya estaba muerto.

Apenas Lestrade recibió el tiro, todos los oficiales le dispararon al asesino, que cayó prácticamente fusilado en el frio cemento.

Ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer por Gregory Lestrade, solo cerrarle los ojos y llamar una ambulancia para recogerlo.

Pero en realidad si había algo que hacer. Algo que a Sherlock le correspondía hacer: llamar a su hermano Mycroft y decirle que la persona que había sido su compañera por más de cinco años había muerto.

Había decidido avisarle una vez que estuvieran en el hospital. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron Mycroft ya estaba en la entrada esperándoles acompañado por su asistente, que lo miraba disimuladamente con profunda preocupación.

Cuando se acercaron a él John trato de decirle algo, pero no lo escucho. Solo se quedo mirando fijamente como bajaban el cuerpo de Greg de la ambulancia y lo trasladaban a la morgue.

Los próximos tres días pasaron como un borrón: se entrego el cuerpo, se le aviso a la familia. Hubo en velorio y un funeral, en el que todos los presentes llenaron de flores la tumba y lloraron sobre ella.

Sherlock y John se mantuvieron firmemente al lado de Mycroft, que no derramo ni una lagrima y se movió de modo casi automático durante todo el proceso. La única vez que demostró algo de emoción fue cuando depositaron el ataúd en la tumba: apretó fuertemente la mano de su hermano que estaba posada en su hombro y no la soltó hasta que todo el mundo se fue.

Al llegar al final del día, los dos compañeros se llevaron al político al 221B, para que no pasara la noche solo. Obviamente no fue fácil convencerlo, pues el pelirrojo insistía en que estaba bien, que quería volver a su casa y que no era un niño para que lo estuvieran vigilando. Aunque después de muchos argumentos fallidos acepto.

Así que hay estaban, cada uno en su dormitorio y el mayor de los Holmes en el sofá, después de negarse a la idea de John de cederle su habitación para que estuviera más cómodo.

A eso de las tres de la mañana el médico y el detective fueron despertados por un grito proveniente de la sala.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con Mycroft sentado en el sofá, algo tembloroso y tapándose la cara con las manos, a la vez que respiraba pesadamente.

-Mycroft, ¿estás bien?- John fue el primero en acercarse, sentándose a su lado y suavemente sujetando sus manos para ver su rostro.

Sherlock también se acerco y se sentó junto a su hermano, que lucía preocupantemente pálido y con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

-S-sí, estoy bien- dijo con la voz algo entrecortada- solo fue un mal sueño.

Ambos amigos se miraron. No fue solo un mal sueño. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Mycroft estaba reprimiendo sus emociones y tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien. Lo único que consiguió fue convertirse una bomba de tiempo que terminaría explotando en cualquier momento si no se hacía algo al respecto.

-Mycroft, ¿Por qué no nos hablas?- intento John con cautela.

-Hablar sobre qué- por supuesto el político sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería lidiar con eso. No ahora.

-Tú sabes lo que quiere decir Mycroft- intervino Sherlock bruscamente- dinos que es lo que sientes- agrego con voz más suave.

-Creo que sigo sin entender-

-Lestrade murió- esta vez fue el médico el que interrumpió, ganándose una mirada de furia por parte del pelinegro y otra de dolor del pelirrojo-no puedes actuar como si no pasara nada Mycroft. Tu pareja, la persona que amabas está muerta y nunca la volverás a ver. Eso tiene que producirte algo. Por favor dinos como te sientes, solo queremos ayudarte y no podemos si sigues conteniéndote así- termino casi suplicando el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron esperando la reacción del político, que solo miraba la pared con expresión lejana y perdida, antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

-Y que quieren que les diga-comenzó con voz cansada- que casi me desmaye cuando me informaron de lo ocurrido, que estuve a punto de vomitar cuando tuve que reconocer su cuerpo, que sujete la mano de Sherlock durante el funeral para evitar saltar dentro de la tumba con el, ¿eso es lo que querían escuchar?- le pregunto a los dos mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro- que me siento triste, enojado con el por morir, con los policías por matar a ese infeliz y no poder hacerlo yo, con todo el mundo por seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado-

Y ya no pudo seguir más.

El llanto era tan fuerte que no era capaz de hablar, su cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos, mientras dejaba que todo el dolor y la pena abandonaran su ser.

Lo dejaron llorar para que pudiera desahogarse, a la vez que entre los dos lo abrazaban y en el caso de John, le hablaba suavemente tratando de consolarlo, de hacerle saber que estaban ahí para él.

El menor de los Holmes prefirió mantenerse en silencio, después de todo las palabras no eran lo suyo. Pero dejo que su hermano se aferrara a él igual que durante el funeral, y lo usara como un soporte para mantenerse a flote.

Pasaron así más de media hora, que fue lo que tardo Mycroft en calmarse lo suficiente para poder hablar otra vez. De inmediato comenzó a pedir disculpas.

-L-lo siento, yo-

- No te disculpes, lo necesitabas-lo silencio Sherlock, mientras que John se levantaba para traerle un vaso de agua y una pastilla para dormir.

-Aun así, no debí perder el control de esa for-

-Mycroft, en serio, cállate.

En ese momento el rubio volvió y le entrego al político el vaso con la pastilla.

-Toma, esto te ayudara a descansar, en unos minutos estarás dormido.

Y tal como dijo John, quince minutos más tarde Mycroft había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entre los dos lo acomodaron en el sofá y lo arroparon, tratando de que este lo más cómodo posible. Cuando terminaron, lo miraron dormir unos momentos y suspiraron.

Sabían que no sería nada fácil, a Mycroft aun le quedaba un duro camino que recorrer antes de aprender a vivir con el dolor de una perdida tan grande. Incluso a ellos mismos les costaría. Después de todo, Lestrade había sido el amigo de uno y el cuñado de otro, pero estaban totalmente seguros de que entre los tres se apoyarían y lograrían salir adelante…


End file.
